En un París finisecular
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Un encuentro furtivo en las calles más oscuras de París, hambre y un par de ojos mudos que observan todo junto con una sonrisa traviesa.


Un fic que empecé hace muuucho y recién decidí retomarlo. La wea tomó todo otro rumbo... Como sea, lo terminé y sí, es un one-shot, dudo que haya continuación a pesar de que originalmente planeaba una historia algo más larga.

**En fin:** Países (exceptuando a un personaje, este es humano aquí, ya sabrán cuál), historia situada en el cambio de siglo (del XVIII al XIX)

**HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE, ETC.**

Y nada más, espero que les guste.

* * *

**En un París finisecular**

_Ça, ce ne sont pas les_ _Champs-Élysées..._

No sabía completamente cómo había terminado hundiéndose hasta ahí, pero sabía con toda seguridad que algo tenían que ver aquellos ojos callados que parpadeaban de cada en cuanto. No lo había oído hablar, pero sabía que algo le quería decir y ahora él quería saber qué era ese algo. Se acercó un poco más a él, estirando el brazo para rozar el suyo, mordiéndose el labio cuando el chico dio un brinco y soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, tapándose la boca apresuradamente.

Francia sonrió disimuladamente, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacia él. Contrario a lo que pensó, el chico se dejó hacer, tratando de barajar el hecho de que hace segundo casi monta un escándalo, el cual en realidad fue fácilmente ignorado por la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo afuera. Rozó su rostro con las yemas de los dedos, preguntándose cómo habría terminado en un lugar como aquel. Las calles bajas de París estaban cada día más sucias y apestosas, podridas y en más de un sentido, mientras que ese chico tenía cara de hijo de ricos. Inocente, puro… o mejor dicho, ingenuo.

Delineó sus labios y escrutó nuevamente esos tímidos ojos.

Apretó su brazo, como si temiese que se fuese a zafar y escapar corriendo. Sin duda lo perseguiría, pero... Detuvo sus pensamientos de manera brusca al besarlo fogosamente. Le lamió los labios, ronroneando sobre ellos, sintiendo como las manos temblorosas del chico se aferraban a sus brazos. Un quejido escapó a los labios del chico, probablemente porque le estaba apretando el brazo demasiado fuerte. Lo soltó, acorralándolo todavía contra la pared de piedra fría. El chico murmuró algo inentendible, pero fue callado por otro beso demandante.

Se permitió tocarlo más, bajando sus manos por su cintura y apegarlo a su cuerpo. Quiso ser brusco, pero había algo que lo estaba deteniendo. Como si no quisiese resquebrajar ese cuerpo. ¿Acaso sería virgen? No quería creerlo pero tenía sus dudas y aquello no le gustaba. A Francia no le gustaba dudar, porque la duda lo acercaba al temor, al miedo que una nación no podía sentir...

Sus pensamientos volvieron a tomar otro rumbo en cuanto oyó un débil gemido provenir de la boca del más bajo. Sonrió, abandonando por fin sus labios, y bajó por su garganta, devorándola como si fuese un vampiro y perdiendo de pronto y completamente el control. Los límites se borraron en la confusión y algo cayó esa noche.

Lo que no creyó que sucedería, era que volvería a encontrarse esos ojos en el lugar menos esperado.

-Francia...

"No, por favor", pensó. "Cinco minutos más, solo cinco minutos más sin tener que oír al cejotas..."

-Francia.

Soltó un gruñido, frunciendo el ceño y hundiendo la cabeza entre los brazos.

-_FRANCE!_

-¿Ah?

A nadie la extrañaba ver a Inglaterra gritándole a Francia, pero cuando de pronto era Estados Unidos el que se metía y chillaba su nombre, recibiendo a cambio solo una expresión perdida, la situación ya adoptaba un tono bastante peculiar. Inglaterra se quedó mudo, al igual que varios países más. Alemania miró sorprendido la escena, mientras que Austria fruncía el ceño. Incluso Italia parecía haber notado que algo no iba conforme a la regla. Prusia le metió un codazo a España, el cual le devolvió la mirada confundido. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con Francia? ¿Estaría enfermo? ¿O algo realmente serio le preocupaba? Hablamos de Francia después de todo…

-¿Qué pasa, _États-Unis_? -preguntó Francia como si nada al notar que el ambiente quedó inusualmente en silencio.

Conocía eso, era un silencio que esperaba algo.

Estados Unidos parpadeó, sin saber qué responder. ¿Por qué ahora ese sentimiento que sólo solía aparecer cuando metía la pata con Iggy?

-N-nada, Francia -masculló entre dientes, sentándose en su sitio pesadamente y con aspecto de niño regañado que no entendía el por qué era castigado.

Francia puso los ojos en blanco, volviéndose de nuevo a sus papeles, mas no interesándose realmente en ellos, pero sí con una actitud de querer cualquier cosa menos tener que seguir soportando ese circo que lo rodeaba.

Aunque ni él se explicaba la razón de su irritación.

Estados Unidos farfulló varias incoherencias antes de disolver la junta y salir apresuradamente. Los demás países dudaron por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se fueron parando gradualmente. Inglaterra fue el primero en seguir a Estados Unidos, luego salieron Alemania, Austria y finalmente el resto. Francia suspiró, murmurando algo sobre conflictos inútiles y conferencias todavía más inservibles, cuando entonces se la aparecieron España y Prusia delante.

-¡Eh, Francia, reacciona! -bufó Prusia quitándole los papeles de las manos.

Francia frunció el ceño. España le preguntó si se sentía bien, a lo que Francia por fin volvió a sonreír.

-¿Pero qué dices, _mon ami_? -musitó el acostumbrado Francia palmeando la espalda de su amigo y vecino-. Solo estaba algo hastiado por el vándalo cejudo.

Recuperando con un gesto ya más tranquilo lo que Prusia le quitó, se encaminó hacia la puerta, seguido por sus dos amigos, quienes todavía no atracaban del todo a su improvisada respuesta, cuando en ese momento Francia se volvió a detener. Frunció una vez más el entrecejo, mirando a Inglaterra que había vuelto a aparecer en la puerta de la sala de juntas.

-Quiero hablar contigo.

Francia alzó una ceja, pensando en un comentario adecuado, y con adecuando me refiero a típico de él para hacer rabiar al Reino Unido.

-¿Ya estás listo? –preguntó fingiendo sorpresa, aunque extrañándolo un poco el que Inglaterra todavía no lo hubiese insultado.

Inglaterra frunció aún más el ceño, si es que eso fuera siquiera posible.

-¿Listo para qué?

-Para declararme tu eterno amor,_ mon cher_ –bromeó Francia con su tono más coqueto.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Inglaterra sólo puso los ojos en blanco y su reacción no fue escandalosa como tanto se acostumbraba de parte del anglosajón.

-Déjate de juegos, dije que quiero hablar contigo y punto.

Francia no sabía cómo interpretar aquello. ¿Cómo? ¿Inglaterra logrando mantener la calma? ¿Acaso ya era hora del fin del mundo? El galo alzó una ceja incrédulo, sopesando la situación en sus manos, tratando de ve a través de ella. Pero no importaba cuánto tratase, no lograba descubrir lo que se ocultaba tras la extraña actitud de su eterno rival. Algo simplemente no encajaba y…

-¿Sir Kirkland?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando aquella tímida voz llamó al inglés por su nombre humano. Ambos países se volvieron hacia el chico que acababa de entrar, llamando a Inglaterra por su nombre humano.

-Ah, Matthew –Francia abrió los ojos como platos-, perdón, me atrasé un poco. Espérame afuera un momento, ¿sí?

El chico, quien ya había notado a Francia, asintió mudo, dándose media vuelta, y salió.

-¿Matthew? –preguntó Francia, tratando de no sonar muy sospechoso o demasiado interesado.

Inglaterra asintió, observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sí –respondió en voz baja-. Es el hijo del ministro James. Como sea, yo…

-Ajá -le cortó Francia sin hacerle caso-. Mira, nuestra cita pude esperar, tengo algo que hacer.

Ni siquiera terminó de decir apropiadamente aquella última frase y ya estaba corriendo fuera de la sala. Arthur abrió la boca incrédulo, aunque la cerró de golpe. ¿Acaso estaba…? No, no. No podía ser, eso sería...

* * *

-¡Matthew!

Sabía que no debía armar un escándalo. Francia NO debía armar un escándalo. Lo sabía, lo sabía tan bien y sus superiores nunca se cansaban de decírselo. Pero aún así se había echado a correr tras el chico, a quien logró alcanzar al final del pasillo principal. Sin darle tiempo siquiera de corroborar que realmente lo estuviesen llamando a él, lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló dentro de una puerta, la primera que encontró y que afortunadamente les llevó a una sala vacía.

El chico, bastante aturdido, lo miró sin comprender, mas su reacción no era la que el francés había esperado realmente.

-Oye yo…

-Sir Francis Bonefoy, ¿cierto? –lo interrumpió el chico antes de que Francia pudiese decir siquiera algo coherente.

Sorprendido, el galo asintió.

-Eh, _oui_, _je_…

-Sir Arthur ya me ha hablado tanto de usted –volvió a hablar el chico, animado, aunque con una expresión tan adulta que dejó descolocada a la república francesa-. Sin embargo, no recuerdo haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo personalmente…

Esperen, _quoi?_

-_Excusez-moi?_ –bufó Francia incrédulo-. Pero si sólo ayer…

-¿Ayer? –Matthew abrió los ojos confundido, o por lo menos fingiendo estarlo, Francia no lo supo.

De pronto se halló pensando que ese chico se parecía mucho a Estados Unidos, pero eso era absurdo… Aunque podrían pasar de gemelos y… No, Francia, ¿qué rayos estás pensando?

-No he salido ayer en todo el día –prosiguió el chico sonriendo firme, como si la situación no le incomodase en lo absoluto-. Lo siento, debió de seguro confundirme con alguien más, porque…

-No –le cortó Francia-. Estoy seguro que…

-Insisto –esto parecía una competencia de interrupciones-, puede que me haya confundido con el señor Jones, mucha gente lo hace…

Francia quiso protestar y abrió la boca, pero lamentablemente la puerta hizo lo mismo.

-¡Francis! _Gott! _¿Realmente qué te pasa? ¡No puedes salir corriendo así no más y dejar a tus _awesome_ amigos atrás! Eso sí que no es para nada _awesome_…

Francia amaba a sus amigos, verdad que lo hacía, pero en ese momento lo único que quería hacer con Gilbert era ir a desempolvar su vieja guillotina.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como el chico se reía, saludando al "señor Beilschmidt", quien le devolvió el saludo como a un viejo amigo. Luego de eso se volvió una vez más hacia Francia, murmurando una disculpa, y salió de la habitación apresurado.

-¿Lo conoces? –siseó Francia apenas desapareció Matthew del panorama, sintiéndose en ese momento el único que no tenía ni idea de quién era el condenado mocoso.

Gilbert parpadeó sorprendido.

-_Klar!_ –exclamó Prusia-. Lo conocimos ayer en la celebración en la casa en la que se están hospedando _England_ y su gente. Es el hijo de su primer ministro, hasta donde yo entendí. Lo conocerías también si hubieras ido en vez de desaparecerte sin avisar.

Dicho esto le dio un codazo, guiñándole el ojo.

-Pero yo sé que no te aburriste esa noche, _was_?

Francia sólo asintió muy vagamente, recordando mientras que Prusia se echó a reír a grandes carcajadas. Muy él.

_¿El primer ministro James, Conde de Balfour?_

* * *

-Señor James –dijo y se carraspeó.

El primer ministro alzó la mirada, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

-Señor, no es que tenga nada en contra, pero permítame preguntarle por qué ha traído consigo a su hijo.

El señor lo miró algo confundido, aunque luego solo sonrió de lado y se encogió de hombros.

-Matthew no ha visto nada del mundo –dijo con simpleza-. Ya era hora que saliese de su hoyo.

Inglaterra lamentaba el tener la certeza de que su "pequeño Mattie" no era tan ermitaño como hacía creer. Soltó un suspiro y se quedó apoyado en el borde de la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Oyó a sus espaldas las disculpas de su primer ministro antes de que se retirase, mas no le prestó atención, observando las calles húmedas. Estaba lloviznando, sólo ligeramente, mas era suficiente para empapar la ciudad por completo luego de unas horas.

Era hasta entonces todavía una sensación extraña el venir a París, más aún si tomaba en consideración que ya había estado ahí un sinfín de veces. Pero incluso entonces no se acostumbraba a lo que era estar parado en el corazón de su eterno pero en realidad no tan odiado rival. Era difícil describir lo que se sentía estar _en_ (sí, por más raro que sonase) Francis, pero a la vez Arthur comprendía muy bien la fascinación que su capital despertaba en los demás. París era simplemente bella ante la vista de aquellos que no la conocían tan bien y no sabían de los secretos que escondía entre sus callejuelas, o que no se imaginaban cómo se veían realmente las leyendas de las que tanto se rumoreaba fuera del país.

_-Sir Arthur?_

_-Yes? _–el inglés tuvo que interrumpir sus pensamientos para volverse hacia quien lo había llamado, encontrándose con el hijo de su ministro.

Torció una sonrisa de lado y ahogó una risa. Matthew lo imitó y se le acercó lentamente, habiendo cerrado la puerta.

-¿Molesto?

-En lo absoluto –replicó Inglaterra y volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el exterior de la ventana.

-Ya veo –musitó el chico y se terminó por posicionar a su lado.

Muy, _muy_ _cerca_.

Arthur se recriminó por ya estar pensando en esas cosas.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró en su idioma natal y el chico escapó una risita, dejando que su mano rozara la de su nación.

-_'M not doing anything_... –murmuró bajito, su voz entremezclándose con su aliento, a lo que Arthur resopló.

No le gustaba oir como su acento se distinguía tanto del suyo, un par de meses en el Nuevo Mundo y ya hablaba diferente el mocoso. Y se comportaba muy diferente...

-Matthew –advirtió cuando lo sintió apegarse mucho.

-_The door's locked_ –murmuró el chico deslizando sus manos bajo su casaca y Arthur suspiró.

-No vamos a hacer nada acá –dijo severo y Matt hizo un puchero.

-Aguafiestas...

-De hecho, tú eres el que me aguó la fiesta ayer –masculló el mayor alejándose y el chico soltó una risa ahogada.

-Pero no íbamos a hacer nada, la casa estaba llena –replicó desafiante y Arthur alzó una ceja.

-_Don't try to play with me, brat..._

-_Not playing_ –susurró Matthew y se alejó un poco más.

Arthur se mordió el labio, mirándolo.

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?

-¿Ayer? –Matthew parpadeó-. Ayer estuvimos en la fiesta...

-No te vi por ningún lado sin embargo –masculló Inglaterra y resopló cuando el chico desvió la mirada-. ¿Dónde estuviste?

El chico presionó sus labios hasta convertirlos en una línea pálida, removiéndose.

-Salí –dijo apenitas y Arthur apretó los puños.

-Te he repetido mil veces antes de venir que...

-Que París no es lo que parece, que es mucho más peligrosa de lo que la gente cree –resopló Matthew hastiado-. Sí, lo sé, lo sé, ¡me lo has dicho un millón de veces!

-¡Entonces por qué saliste igual!

-¡Sólo quise conocer las calles! –se defendió el menor, alzando también la voz-. Te juro que no me fui por ninguna calle rara ni...

-¿Te encontraste con Francis? –lo interrumpió Arthur.

-¿Eh?

-¿Te viste con Francia?

-¿Qué? No, cómo...

-Él andaba raro hoy y luego te siguió, ¿me vas a venir a decir que ha sido por alguna coincidencia?

-Me confundió con Alfred –murmuró Matthew desviando la mirada-. Sabes como es la gente de despistada...

Arthur frunció el ceño, aún sin creerle.

-En serio –le volvió a asegurar el hijo de su primero ministro y se acercó a él, poniéndose en puntitas para rozar sus labios con los propios, jadeando sobre ellos-. _I swear, there's only you..._

Arthur creyó que por un segundo el corazón se le detendría.

* * *

Soltó un suspiro, dejando que su cabeza se reclinase un poco hacia atrás hasta dar con el marco de la ventana. Su mirada seguía el camino que iba recorriendo una de las tantas gotas que resbalaba por el frío vidrio hasta aterrizar sobre la madera que lo enmarcaba, subiendo luego otra vez para buscarse otra gota y repetir el proceso. Estaba aburrido, sí, pero también pensativo, sumido en su mundo. Un aire de melancolía envolvía al joven muchacho que se encontraba arrinconado sobre el alféizar.

Volvió a suspirar y sus ojos, esos de un extraño tono violeta, parpadearon y buscaron perderse esta vez afuera de la ventana. Repentinamente, una sonrisa traviesa curvó sus labios y su mano se alzó, bajando luego su dedo índice sobre el vidrio frío.

Afuera podía ver a dos figuras rubias caminar hacia la dirección opuesta al parlamento Francés, donde se habían estado dándose las últimas reuniones internaciones. Matthew se mordió el labio, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa, pero le fue imposible al verlos caminar uno junto al otro. Era tan irónico... Tuvo que pensar en las manos de Francia y un escalofrío lo recorrió cuando recordó la manera en que lo había presionado contra aquel muro, adentrándose en su cuerpo mientras jadeaba con esa voz que lo hacía querer tocarse desesperadamente como el adolescente hormonal que era. Dios, esa noche fue simplemente... No quería ni seguir con esa línea de pensamiento, no si la estaba entremezclando con los recuerdos de aquella tarde. ¿Quién dijo que los ingleses eran frígidos? Bueno, tal vez las mujeres, pero Arthur no era de parar una vez que lo había provocado lo suficiente.

Sonrió travieso. Le encantaba jugar con Arthur, le encantaba seducirlo y eso que aún se consideraba muy torpe para eso. Pero su relación con Inglaterra lo valía y Matthew agradecía el ser invisible para su padre ser el noventa porciento del tiempo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios al ver como Francia e Inglaterra desaparecían de su vista y su mente regresó un par de horas, a cuando había estado de rodillas frente a Arthur, sintiendo sus dedos en su cabello mientras se tragaba al Big Ben. Se relamió, aun sintiendo aquella excitante sensación sobre los labios y se rió entre dientes, recordando las palabras de Arthur, sus preguntas y su insistencia. Y estaba seguro, de que le había creído, que ahora caminaba junto a Francia sin ocurrírsele que realmente el galo había tomado posesión de territorio que también era de él.

Matthew sonrió para sí.

Era positivo ser un buen mentiroso después de todo.


End file.
